


25 Words about Gwendal and Gunter

by Shayheyred



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Shmoop, Words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:31:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a "25 words" challenge, words suggested by an anonymous contributor. I chose to keep them in the order they were submitted.  Marked Teen and Up just for one phrase. And unlike my usual work, this is full of shmoop. What can I tell you?  The title is self-explanatory.</p><hr/>
            </blockquote>





	25 Words about Gwendal and Gunter

**SWIMMING**  
Gunter was swimming naked in the castle lake, his long white body slicing through the water with perfect, even strokes. 

**PIERCING**  
Startled, he looked up to find Gwendal's piercing gaze fixed on him from the shadows of the trees.

* * *

**FLOWER**  
Gunter longed to have a flower named for him, but as he wasn't a member of the royal family he knew he'd never get his wish. 

**TISSUE PAPER**  
On his birthday he unwrapped the tissue paper and found one perfect flower hidden there.

* * *

**LIPS**  
He tried to hide it, but he was obsessed with Gunter's sensual lower lip. 

**EYELASHES**  
Why had he never noticed the length of Gwendal's eyelashes?

* * *

**EAR MUFFS**  
"I…erm…ahem…knitted you these ear muffs." 

**PASTEL**  
"I do wish they were in a pastel color."

* * *

**CUPCAKE**  
"The frosting on this cupcake would taste delicious licked off your—" 

**RANDOM EXCLAMATION**  
 _"Gunter!"_

* * *

**POISON**  
While healers hovered around Gunter, trying to counteract the poison, Gwendal shut himself up in his study and systematically broke every piece of furniture by hurling them against the wall. 

**DOLL**  
Despite the dire situation, Gwendal found it hard to keep from laughing when that infernal doll started speaking in Gunter's cranky voice.

* * *

**PAINTBRUSH**  
Many knew Gwendal could knit, but only Gunter (who modeled for him) was aware Gwendal was as comfortable with a paintbrush in his hand as a pair of knitting needles. 

**MUSIC**  
Gunter's chatter had become as comfortable to him as background music.

* * *

**BANDAGE**  
"Do try to hold still while I change your bandage," Gunter muttered, trying to keep his hands from shaking. 

**STOOL**  
"I'm perfectly fine," protested Gwendal, sliding off the stool into Gunter's arms.

* * *

**SUMMER**  
He caught his breath at the sight of Gunter's silvery hair being stirred into a halo by the summer breeze. 

**WIRE**  
Gunter idly twisted Gwendal's hair around his finger, as if it were fine wire.

* * *

**SPOON**  
"So it's like that between them," murmured Cherie, as her eldest son picked up Gunter's spoon and pointedly returned it _handle first_.

* * *

**COLOURS**  
Colors swirled in Gunter's vision as Gwendal thrust one last time. 

**TIME**  
Time might pass slowly for the Mazoku, but Gwendal thought a thousand years would be too few if they were spent in Gunter's arms.

* * *

**THREAD**  
The tapestry of Gwendal's life had become embellished with Gunter's silvery threads. 

**PIN**  
"You're giving me your pin, the Royal Crest of your family?" 

**SILVER**  
"Because the silver…er, erm, ahem…reminds me of you."

* * *

And a bonus alphabet...

" **A** lways, Gwendal."  
" **B** lushing?"  
" **C** aught me."  
" **D** elicate thing."  
" **E** vidently."  
" **F** oolish, too."  
" **G** wendal..."  
" **H** mm?"  
" **I** …I love--"  
" **J** ust a minute while I sign this."  
" **K** iss me?"  
" **L** ater."  
" **M** arry me."  
" **N** ot now."  
" **O** h."  
" **P** outing?"  
" **Q** uite."  
" **R** idiculous."  
" **S** ex, then?"  
" **T** onight."  
" **U** ntil then, I'll be desolate."  
" **V** ery dramatic, Gunter."  
" **W** hat are you doing?"  
" **X** \--that's the last signature."  
" **Y** ou're finally finished?"  
"::[Yawn]::… **Z** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"


End file.
